EPF: On Duty
by CC RainbowUnicorn
Summary: Penguins are disappearing left and right. No one has any idea until it happens to a friend or themselves. So the EPF is called in, only to see that the enemy might not be on the outside, but on the inside. Featuring my penguin Cuddles140. This is my first fanfiction, and reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. I don't own Club Penguin.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys! It's me, CC. I am making an attempt to write a decent story! Woo hoo! So, I present my first (and pretty lame so far) fanfiction!**

Prologue:

A pink penguin was walking through the Forest at midnight. The stars were shining and the moon was full. She had planned this and took her camera so she could take some pictures. Suddenly, she heard a noise.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" she called out.  
There was no response.  
"Guys, this isn't funny!" she said nervously.  
Still, nobody responded.  
The penguin was becoming more and more nervous as each second passed, but she thought and hoped it was a prank of some sort.  
She heard another noise. Except this one was different somehow. It was louder.  
Closer.  
Keep calm, don't freak out, it's just a joke, the penguin told herself. Trying to sound brave, she called out,"Dave, if that's you I'm putting spicy O- Berries on your pizza when you least expect it!"  
She expected a laugh, a snicker, or maybe even fleeting footsteps. Still, nothing came.  
She started running (waddling?) as fast as she could through the Forest. The thought that this was a joke disappeared. She was now terrified.  
Then she saw the thing's shadow.  
Even though impossible to make out, she whipped out her camera to take a picture.  
She felt herself being knocked into the snow. She cried out in fear,"Help me! Please!" but no one came to her aid.  
The penguin felt herself being picked up and carried away into the shadows as she slipped away.

Chapter 1

My name is Cuddles140 and I live on the island of Club Penguin. I work as a secret agent at the EPF, or the Elite Penguin Force. I used to work for the PSA, but it blew up. When the place you work at blows up and is filled with popcorn, you start to realize you might need a new job. So the EPF is a cool job. Besides the fact it pays more than working at the Coffee Shop, it's just awesome.  
Today, I had received an urgent message from the Director that had alerted me to go to the HQ right away. I smoothed out my uniform and light blue feathers and put on my glasses. I tied my messy brown hair into an even messier pony tail and threw on my sneakers. It was too early in the morning to walk, so I teleported because I felt lazy. As soon as I arrived, I felt wide awake though.  
About a dozen penguins greeted me there, but I couldn't stay and chit chat. I said hi and ran off to find Gary. I found him in the Command Room. I noticed three other agents in the room; Dot, Rookie, and Jet Pack Guy. I also noticed the Director on the screen, but technically she didn't count because she wasn't there in person. Rookie was the first to greet me.  
"Hey, CC!" he said in his usually happy voice.  
I smiled. Rookie liked calling people by their nicknames that he created. Jet Pack Guy was JPG and I was CC. Jet Pack Guy absolutely hated being called that, but I was perfectly fine with my nickname. If anything, it was better. I felt my real name was too long.  
"Hi, Rookie," I replied with a grin.  
The Director kind of coughed and made a spitting-up-a-hairball-like-a-cat sound to get our attention.  
I blushed. "Hi, Director."  
Even though she was hidden in the shadows, I could tell she was smiling a little bit.  
"Hello, Agent C. There have been reports of missing penguins."  
As she said this, all of us, except for Gary, looked at each other.  
"What do you mean by 'missing', Director?" Dot asked.  
"It's like they just disappeared. One penguin was planning to meet his friend at the Coffee Shop, but never showed up."  
"Maybe he's not a morning person," Rookie interrupted.  
Jet Pack Guy faceflippered. Well, all of us did, but he like Batguin faceflippers. "Rookie, they were meeting in the afternoon. Try to take this seriously," he told Rookie.  
Rookie crossed his flippers and pouted. "I can't even have fun here anymore!"  
We chose to ignore that.  
The Director continued speaking. "Agents, we need you to solve the case. Be resourceful, be remarkable, be ready." Her screen disappeared.  
I clapped my flippers. "Anyone have a plan?"

Guys, please give me some tips. And let me know if you liked this!

-CC


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviewing the last chapter! I just want to say how happy I am right now that I have a story you can read, and then tell me how I could make it better because some of the best authors I know are on here!**

**And I'm just giving a shoutout for Lilly Aldean for reviewing. Thank you!**

Gary raised his flipper. "Well, according to my calculations, precisely 97.6435% of the kidnapped penguins were snatched up at the Forest, so my conclusion is that it is most likely we will chance upon traces there."

I worked with G on a daily basis, I understood his lingo. In fact, I'm as smart as him. Well, almost. So, I know all the fancy words and stuff that he talks about.

Dot and Jet Pack Guy were a little confused but Rookie was completely dumbfounded. (AN: Shocker..)

Dot sighed. "G, quit showing off and please speak English here."

Gary sighed. "A high percentage of penguins missing were possibly captured near the Forest. We should check the Forest for clues."

Jet laughed. "And you couldn't say that before because...?"

"Because that is simply the way I am used to speaking," Gary replied.

We grabbed our supplies and headed out to the Forest. The first obvious clue we spotted was a camera.

We continued searching for an hour.

Rookie was continuously finding "clues". Things like, "Look, a stick!" or "Oh my gosh, a pebble!" were continuously shouted.

While Rookie had his Search- For-Clues-Fest, I was looking at the camera with Jet, Dot, and Gary. We found a picture of a full moon, which was kind of pretty. The confusing thing was this shadow-like thing. It didn't look like much.

Each of us had our own theory, except Rookie.

"Guys, I think it's Herbert. He's constantly plotting against us, and he's really our only enemy on the island," Jet Pack Guy said.

"Jet, there was no fur. How could it be Herbert? I think it might be a power- hungry penguin," Dot replied.

"There wasn't much of anything, Dot. Herbert could've seen his mistakes and stupidity in his last schemes," Jet Pack Guy pointed out.

So while Jet Pack Guy and Dot argued about who it could possibly be, Gary and I continued to look at the camera for anything that would be helpful in the investigation.

I thought who might be behind this. Jet Pack Guy had a point, Herbert was stupid, and he still is, but this isn't how he operates. Dot had a point, too. But, don't penguins leave prints in the snow?

"G, who do you think is behind this?" I finally asked.

He gave me kind of a shrug, which was something I never see from him. He always knew the answer. Almost always, anyway.

I was stunned that Gary didn't know who was behind this.

"If only the question was that simple, Agent. I have a very vague idea of who might be behind this, but I am not fully positive," he said.

"Well, that barely answered my question, G," I told him.

He smiled at me. "Agent, who do YOU think it is?" he asked him.

Great, he turned the tables on me. Curse his smart... brain.

"I think it's a pack of penguin- eating puffles," I said, trying to look as serious as I could.

Gary looked at me like I was crazy. (AN: It happens often)

I loved G, but he honestly needed to get out more. He obviously didn't catch the joke. I sighed. "I have no clue. None. Zero. Zilch."

He put his flipper on my shoulder. "Maybe Dot and Jet Pack Guy have an idea. Or maybe Rookie," said Gary. I knew it was wishful thinking though.

Dot and Jet Pack Guy were still fighting. Rookie still had his pile of sticks. I laughed. "Very funny, G, very funny," I said sarcastically. (AN: Yay for sarcasm!)

G sighed and waddled around some more.

Dot had just whacked Jet over the head with a stick, and Jet was about to retaliate by throwing what looked like a decent-sized rock. Things were about to get messy. Wait, scratch that. They already were.

I walked over to them. "Guys, can you please just-"

"I'll stop when she admits my idea is more logical," Jet interrupted as he continued his argument with Dot.

"If I had any common sense, I would slap you both upside the head! But since we all know I don't, I'm just going to tell you to shut up!" I told them.

Both stopped, but I could tell they were still itching to prove who was right.

So, in other words, the case was off to a great start.

**How did you like it? Please review and let me know if you have any tips and honestly tell me if you like it. So, constructive criticism is accepted, but if you're going to go on and on and on about one teensy weensy thing- I will try my best to apply what you tell me to the story. And thank you to anyone who actually made it to this part of the page because I KNOW this is not the best story.**

**Bai!**

**-CC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aww, you guys rock! All of your reviews made my day!**

***Flashback***

***le checking story* 7 Reviews?! I'm famous!**

**But now I will respond to all of your reviews.**

**Fleurette: Really? I could see it, considering how well you speak French. Last year, I had the highest average in my school. And that's a lot of kids. :D Embrace your smartness! And thank you for saying you like this.**

**Smile Lover: Oh, thank you! I had a lot of fun imagining Dot and Jet fighting. I use Hermione and Ron from Harry Potter as my inspiration for them. Big Harry Potter fan. :)**

**Loranella: Pandana?! Club Penguin is the place to be! Lol**

**Lake Blue1: Aww, you're too nice! I really did like how the epilogue came out, it was pretty fun to write. I like writing dramatic stuff sometimes. And that Herbert and his epic fail lotion made me laugh. I think I'll have to include that somewhere in here! :) Plus I just wanted to let you know that Herbert For President is awesome so far!**

**Brittney9100: That means so much to me! I'm so happy I could write a story you can appreciate! **

**Lilly Aldean: LOL By the way, Protobot Perpetrator is totally awesome!**

**Thank you all for reviewing! And now I give you Chapter 3!**

So three hours later after a bunch of fighting, finding one clue, and waddling in circles, we returned to the HQ.

We gave the camera to G, who said he run check it out with all of his inventions. He didn't actually say that, it was longer but I don't have time to repeat everything he says.

I was a little disappointed with myself. I usually could find things others couldn't see. Besides the fact that I'm terrified of failing, I didn't want anyone or anything to get hurt.

I looked over at my crew.

Rookie was drawing a pink puffle and was coloring it green. I even asked him. Go figure.

Jet Pack Guy seemed to be looking up something on his Spy Phone.

Dot was writing something up. Maybe she was writing a description for a disguise... Who knows what that girl was writing.

I sighed and picked up a book to read. I needed to think of something to do. Reading helps me get ideas.

"Maybe it's the Test Bots again," Rookie said out of nowhere.

We all looked at each other.

"Didn't we defeat them though?" I asked. I loved Rookie, but... You know what, nevermind.

"I don't know, C, he might be on to something," Dot said as she pulled out her laptop.

"But what on Club Penguin would they do with penguins?" Jet Pack Guy asked.

"Enslave them? Jet Pack Guy, I don't know, just guessing here," Dot replied.

Rookie looked up from his drawing and said, "I'm so confused."

"Join the club," I told him.

"What club? Can I see the sign-up sheet?" Rookie asked me.

"Rookie, there is no- you know what, nevermind..." Jet told Rookie.

Just then Gary walked in, holding the camera.

"Did you find out anything, G?" Dot asked.

"Indeed I did, Agent D. I found some minor scratches. Unfortunately, I cannot tell what those scratches are from. They could be claws or maybe from a drop onto some ice," Gary told us.

"G, Rookie said it might be the Test Bots," I paused as I looked at his reaction,"What do you think?"

Gary's look told me he either regretted eating a burrito or he was thinking. I'm going with the thinking. "Well, it is quite a possibility. But we also have the fact that I disabled them," G reasoned.

"Um, Gary, we thought you disabled Protobot, but didn't he come back like twice?" Jet asked him. I could swear he was trying not to smile. We all were trying not to smile.

For a moment, G looked like he had a perfectly logical explanation and he was smiling. Then he looked confused. Then he looked annoyed. And finally, defeated. "Well, everyone makes mistakes. I know I am correct in saying that," G said as he tried not to look embarrassed.

"I always do!" Rookie said.

We all laughed. "Aww, Rookie," I said, "You don't always mess up!"  
(AN: *cough* lol jk *cough*)

"Just... sometimes," Jet Pack Guy said as he put his flipper on Rookie's shoulder.

The case didn't seem to be as difficult now. Maybe, just maybe, we had found a lead.

**A lead? Woo hoo! Sorry it's so short, I'm still getting used to this. Thank you to all my wonderful readers and reviewers! Please review! Thank you!**

**Bai for now!**

**-CC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh wow, I got so many reviews! You guys are too nice! :D**

**DriftedDaisy: Don't hit yourself with the slapstick! You don't deserve it! FRUIT SNACKS UNICORN NOODLE PUFFS**

**KittyKTheAuthoress: I just started this story a few days ago... But your compliment means a lot to me considering you're like a pro authoress! Thank you! (I'll Wait For You is superrr epiccc!)**

**Red498CP: Oh wow. Thanks for pointing that out to me! Now I fixed it. :)**

**Lake Blue1: Yeah, I try to get everything right. I am terrified of failing tests in school... Let's party! Just bring extra pizza because Rookie eats it all. :)**

**Fleurette: Girl, you good. You can speak two languages? I can barely speak English! Lol, but you are so nice!**

**Brittney9100: And You always make my day with your reviews! :D**

**Smile Lover: Only G is perfect! *fangirls* Lol, but I love writing what G says because I feel all smart! :)**

**Thank you for the reviews! You guys rock!**

I got up for work today, and was a bit excited. We had a possible lead on the case! If that doesn't make someone a little happy, I don't know what does.

I got dressed for work and braided my hair. I even stopped by the Coffee Shop to get a drink while I walked to the Everyday Phoning Facility.

While I paid for my frappucino, my phone buzzed.

I looked at my pocket. I thought, Meh, it can wait a minute, right?

"That will be 10 coins," the barista told me.

"'Kay," I said as I looked in my pocket for change.

My phone buzzed again.  
I grabbed some coins and handed them to her. "Here," I said, as I put them in her flippers. "Keep the change."

I ran out and checked my phone.

Director: Teleport to HQ immediately.

I immediately teleported to the HQ, like the message said.

The crew was standing there, staring at the screen with surprise etched onto their faces.

"Guys, I'm super sorry I'm late," I started to say, but then I noticed the huge pile of... Something... on the Command Room table. "I hate to interrupt, but what the heck is that?"

The Director sighed. "Agent, I was just getting to that. We are going to set a trap for whoever is causing all of these kidnappings."

"Oh," I replied, feeling a little stupid.

"Unfortunately, this trap is now needed, as another penguin has been captured. This time, at the Cove."

"Are you serious?" I blurted out. The other agents, like myself, were dumbfounded.

"This is not something I would joke about, agent," the Director told me.

I felt my face turn even redder than my puffle. Boy, I knew how to make an idiot of myself. That one time at that amusement park, Ultimate Adventure, I went on that fast roller coaster and I- wait, that's a story for another time. "Of course, I just can't believe it."

"The trap is to be set in the Forest, agents. You will all patrol the area."

"So that's what the tin can on the table is for!" Rookie exclaimed.

Gary looked highly offended. "It's the Tripatrap 3000. It can catch anyone or anything and track them," Gary explained.

Dot snickered. Oh, Rookie. I'll admit I smiled a little.

"When should we set it up?" Jet Pack Guy asked.

"At 7:00 you will go out to set it up and patrol the area. You will be paired up with partners. G, you will be paired up with Dot. Jet Pack Guy with Rookie, and CC with Emerald," the Director informed us.

I fist pumped, at least in my mind. Emerald was a friend of mine, another great agent. She was a Stealth agent while I was a Tech agent, but she was cool to hang out with. She has dark green feathers, long, dark ebony locks, and this pair of emerald eyes that, like her name, was mesmerizing.

Emerald walked into the room and waved at me. Today, she wore her EPF uniform but held a white hoodie in her flippers. I waved back.

"Agents, you have your instructions. Come up with plans and find out who is behind this. Be resourceful, be remarkable, be ready," the Director said as the screen went black.

We all discussed ideas for about 20 minutes. Then we went home to rest before 7:00 came because we had no idea how long we'd be out. Everyone walked out separately. I was about to leave when I saw Emerald, still sitting at the table. "Coming?" I asked.

"Yeah. Head out, I'll be out in a little bit. Just got some paperwork to look at," she told me.

I nodded and walked out. As soon as I walked into my igloo, I realized something was missing.

"Oh, poo."

The drink I'd bought this morning was still sitting on the counter in the Coffee Shop.

**What do you guys think of Emerald? How was the chapter? You earn a cupcake if you made it down here, and you get another cupcake if you review! *hands out cupcakes***

**Bai!**

**-CC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, my party peoples! Once again, thank you for your kind and encouraging reviews!**

**KittyKTheAuthoress: Oh, puh-lease. You are a pro authoress, and we all know it! **

**Violetpiano: I know it's the incorrect spelling, but sometimes I like spelling it like that because I find it cute and unique. Here is your extra triple chocolate cupcake! *hands cupcake***

**Lake Blue1: It's kind of like when you walk into a room to get sonething, forget what it is and walk out, and then you realize what you needed once you are sitting on the couch. I like visualizing thing when I read, too. :)**

**DriftedDaisy: I'm glad you liked the cupcake! SUPER ULTRA MEGA POWER CUPCAKESSSSZSS!**

**Fleurette: You're welcome! I actually came up with the ending for this chapter like months ago. I was planning this story for months, and wrote it down. It was originally a story I was just writing just because, but then I thought I'd share it with you guys. :D**

**Lilly Aldean: I love Flynn Rider and his personality! :)**

**Now I present to you Chapter 5!**

I sat down on my couch in a comfy T-shirt and shorts until I had to get ready for work. I watched that new show, Puffball Fluffshorts, and it was very... Interesting. Quite stupid and idiotic, but just enough to make me laugh. Before I knew it, it was 6:30, and I was rushing to get ready.

I grabbed my uniform and put my hair in a ponytail. Tied my shoes. Made an attempt to clean my glasses. The usual. I grabbed my puffle hoodie in case it got a bit chilly.

I teleported to the Forest and saw everyone there.

"Hey, C!" Dot called. I grinned.

"Enough chit chat. We came up with a plan while we were waiting for you," Jet said.

Jet was cool, but come ON- he needed to have a fun conversation at some point in his life.

"Dude, we were just saying hi to ea-" I started.

"Save it. Now as I was saying, or trying to say," his eyes glared at me, "Dot and Gary, you will be at the Cove. Rookie and me will be at the University and Mine. Cuddles and Emerald, stay here."

I glared at Jet right back. He knew I hated being called Cuddles. I usually just ignored others, but Jet and I... Well, we've each got a special place in each other's heart. For comebacks. We're friends, of course, but every now and then we bicker a bit. He usually reserves the annoying part of him for Dot.

So I said,"Okie dokie, JPG," and added a mock salute. I saw Emerald biting her lip to contain her laughter. Jet looked annoyed. Mission accomplished.

Everyone split up. After a few minutes, it was just me and Emerald.

"Soooooo..." I said, making a feeble attempt at a conversation.

She smiled. "Soooo..."

"How's life?" I asked.

"Pretty good. My new igloo's finally set up."

"Oh, cool." She had just moved into a new igloo. My igloo was the same igloo I'd lived in forever. See, I never knew my parents. But I was pretty smart from a young age, so I was able to work at the Coffee Shop. Pretty soon, I had raised enough coins to buy a nice, large igloo for myself.

"Yeah. I'm pretty happy with it. So, what's up with you?" Emerald asked me.

"The sky."

"Very funny. So funny I forgot to laugh."

I laughed. I never knew what to answer to that question, so I had to come up with a witty comment. That's just how this penguin rolls.

"Did you hear Justin Flip's new song?" she asked me.

"Noooooo. More like Justin Flop. You know how I feel about him. He's an ugly singing girl with a bad attitude." I said.

"No he's not! He has a great voice and loads of talent and he's so handsome and-"

"No, just no. Talk to the booty, 'cause the flipper's off duty."

So our conversation was basically like this for two hours. Truth or dare, all of that stuff.

Then our conversation was cut off when we heard a high-pitched scream. It was pretty close.

And the worse part was that it sounded familiar.

**Who's screaming? Why? Find out next chapter, and keep eating those cupcakes! Maybe I'll make cookies next time...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, guys! Thank you so much for your reviews! I left you on a cliffhanger, didn't I? *insert evil author laugh here* Pulled a Rick Riordan, sort of.**

**RandomFanfictioner13: Thanks! I really like your story, too!**

**DriftedDaisy: I hope you're willing to share Gary! If not... LET THE HUNGER GAMES BEGIN! Lol, have fun hunting Dot!**

**Guest: I don't know, you'll find out now. :)**

**Fleurette: I do not ship Dot and Gary! I ship me and Gary! Lol, but this isn't a romance story, so there's no need to worry. Yes, that was Justin Bieber. I did another parody in here somewhere, Puffball Fluffshorts, which was like a puffle version of Spongebob Squarepants. And feel better!**

**Violetpiano: Here's your cookie! *hands cookie***

**Lilly Aldean: I picture Jet as a drill sergeant in the military. :)**

**Brittney9100: I'm coming with you! *runs after***

**Vanellopy: Expelliarmus!**

**Lake Blue1: How funny would that be? And it could be possible because our Spanish teacher is just terrible. So I just doodle. :)**

**Smile Lover: G is perfect! :D**

The scream we heard was super loud.

Emerald looked at me fearfully. "What do you think happened?"

I shook my head. "Your guess is as good as mine. We should probably investigate."

"To the Mine we go, then," Emerald told me.

We gathered our materials quickly when we saw Gary and Dot running towards us. "Guys," Dot panted,"Did you hear that?"

We nodded. "We were just going over there," Emerald said.

So we ran over there, and we saw Jet scolding Rookie.

"Gadzooks! What happened?" Gary inquired.

"I felt something touch me!" Rookie yelled.

"There's no need to scream, Rookie! And it was a leaf!" Jet Pack Guy told him.

"Nuh-uh! If it was a leaf, then why did I see something run into the Mine Shack?" Rookie said.

We all looked at each other. "Time to investigate, I guess," I said as I rifled through my bag. I was looking through my backpack and I found just about everything except a flashlight. Pens, pencils, paper, my trusty grappling hook, Puffle-O's- everything I would ever need except a flashlight.

"Anyone have a flashlight?" I sighed.

"Nope, but I can try to use my Spy Phone," Emerald said.

"Worth a shot," I said as we walked into the Mine.

I absolutely hated the Mine at night. It was creepy. The light, if there was any, was dim. You would hear a few penguins cart surfing occasionally. You felt like you were being watched. All that was missing was the scary music.

We walked in and looked around. I thought I heard someone, but my mind seems to play tricks on me when I'm freaking out.

Dot walked over to the carts. "Let's go."

"Who should go first?" Gary asked.

"CC!" Emerald said.

"What?! Why?" I asked. I hated the dark...

"Alphabetical order!" she said in a singsong voice.

"I hate all of you," I muttered.

"I think I can live with that," Jet laughed.

I gave a fake laugh. "Yeah, really funny, guys," I said as I hopped into a cart.

We all got into carts and sped into the dark tunnels. I don't know if I was overthinking, but the walls seemed to be closing in on me. It was almost pitch black, and I could barely see my flipper if I held it in front of my face. Everything was going fine until-

BOOM!

My cart collided with something, and I went flying. I also proved that penguins are not flightless birds.

I hit the hard ground and coughed at the dirt and rocks that were now swirling around from my impact.

Everyone else hit whatever the thing I collided with was- just not as hard or as fast.

Something, or someone, fell on top of me. I kinda shoved them off, because I just can't focus like that.

"Is everyone alright?" I heard Gary say.

Everyone just groaned.

"I suppose I will take that as a yes," Gary said.

"Where are we?" Rookie asked.

"Not a clue," I replied.

We tried to explore the dark tunnel we were in by staying really close to the walls. The only things we could trust at the moment was our sense of touch and hearing. I held on to the wall, but I still managed to trip and fall over my untied shoes.

"Walk much?" Emerald laughed.

"Of course! I was just testing gravity. It still works," I said in a matter-of-fact way.

We walked the tunnels for about fifteen minutes when I felt something grab me. I held in a shriek and slapped whatever it was in the face.

"Owwww," Rookie said.

"Oopsie. Sorry Rookie," I said.

He didn't say anything, but just grabbed my flipper even tighter.

"Dude, you okay?"

He whimpered, but then nodded. "Okay, good," I said, and I gave him an encouraging pat on the back. I let go of his flipper for a few seconds to see if I could find the others. A lot went wrong in those few seconds.

Emphasis on "A lot."

Out of nowhere, Rookie shrieked. This time, for good reason. It was like someone shocked him. He fell to the ground, eyes filled with fear and shaking like crazy.

"Rookie!" Dot yelled.

"Great Scott!" Gary shouted.

We all ran over to help him. He stopped shaking, and we attempted to pick him up.

"Let's get back to the HQ, guys," I said.

Then the lights flickered on, and we realized one of our party was missing.

Emerald was no longer in the cave with us.

**Emerald, where are you?! Where'd she go? AHH, NOBODY PANIC!**

**Cookies for reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hai guys! I see a lot of you liked the whole "Testing gravity" excuse. I use it a lot, I'm pretty clumsy. :)**

**megan willard: I'm glad you like it! And he does, doesn't he?**

**Violetpiano: Let's go find her!**

**Lilly Aldean: *sneeze* You got it! *sneeze***

**Smile Lover: Keep calm and eat the cookies... WHILE SCREAMING AND PANICKING!**

**KittyK: I use it a lot, it works almost all the time!**

**Lake Blue1: I think that's cool how you like healthy stuff! You will definitely be happier later on in life, that's for sure! :D**

**Brittney9100: *runs around screaming* *crashes into brick wall***

**Fleurette: I hope all that hard work is paying off! Don't be embarrassed to ship you and Gary, I've been playing Club Penguin forever and I've been shipping me and him when I started Club Penguin. Justin Bieber is just terrible. Sorry Beliebers. Once again, thank you for your kind reviews!**

**DriftedDaisy: We totally have to fangirl together sometime! Maybe we could invite BK and Fleurette, too!**

Emerald was gone. I couldn't believe it. One minute, she was there. The next, gone.

After the Mine incident, we took Rookie to the HQ so the medics could sort him out.

I stumbled to the break room. Practically fell in the chair. I was completely lost in my thoughts. I was filled with so much guilt. One of my best friends, gone. This was all my fault. If only I hadn't been so stupid. What happened to Rookie would be the perfect time to snatch someone up. While we made sure he was okay...

I buried my face in my flippers. I thought about everything I liked about her. Her love for theatre when she wasn't working, her amazing acting skills, our inside jokes... Everything. The words just played back in my head, over and over. Gone. Gone. Gone. A single tear trickled down my cheek.

"CC?"

I wiped away the tears on my face. "Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," I said. I couldn't place the voice.

In walked Gary. "Are you alright?" he asked me.

"Of course I'm okay!"

He gave me a look. "No," I admitted, "I'm not."

He patted my shoulder. "It's okay, it's not your fault."

"But it is. I shouldn't have turned my back."

"Believe me when I say it is not, agent. We're a team. If anything, it's all of our faults. We'll find her, CC."

I sniffled. "You're right."

He smiled. "Why wouldn't I be?"

I laughed. "Well...," I started.

"Very funny. But we will find her. And all of the other penguins," he said as he walked out. Then he poked his head back in. "If it's any comfort, Rookie is okay," he said and he walked out.

I grabbed a piece of paper. I jotted down some ideas. I wiped the tears of my face. I wasn't going to sit here and cry, I was going to find them. I felt as though my heart was filled with flames, I was furious. I didn't want to just find Emerald. I wanted to find the other penguins too, but there was something else.

I wanted to make sure whoever was behind this knew who they were messing with. I wanted to teach them a lesson. I wanted...

Revenge.

**I like the way I ended this chapter... :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, my penguin friends! I know the last chapter was short, but I try to update frequently soooo... Yay! And I just want to thank all my reviewers! Over ****_50_**** reviews?! Thank you so much!**

**Jessie9095: I'm glad you don't think it's terrible! Your story is awesome, it's really good. Welcome to the team, and... Moof.**

**Violetpiano: Heh, I liked it too. It was a good ending for the chapter, in my opinion. I like just finished your custom. :)**

**Brittney9100: Kill? No, no. I prefer tying them up and making them listen to Justin Bieber. ON A NEVER ENDING LOOP! *evil laugh***

**Lilly Aldean: Okay, this is sort of off-topic, but did you know that "fatso" is a word in the dictionary? I just blew your mind. XD**

**Smile Lover: Can we party anyway?**

**Lake Blue1: I used your idea in this chapter! And Emerald is a pretty name, isn't it? It's so elegant!**

**Fleurette: As long as you're feeling better! And those butt-faces (Gravity Falls reference) should hush up. If they don't, just put on your hate-a blockaz (AKA Your glasses) and strut your stuff.**

**DriftedDaisy: Yay for fangirls! **

I had a plan. Well, sort of. In my rage and thirst for vengeance, I had written up a plan that seemed perfect at the time. Now... It's ehh. It's intricate, tricky, and requires almost perfect timing. It involved a lot of... Stuff.

First, I had to find who was behind this. And then find them. This was a whole lot harder now that I thought about it. If you saw my list of things I would say once I saved the day and arrested them... Oh, gosh. Just. Terribly. Corny.

But I was still going to use my plan. At least, part of it. I gathered the gang, minus Emerald, and told them what we had to do.

"We have to look for who's behind this. We are going to check Herbert's lair and investigate because it's possibly him."

I saw Jet smirk at Dot, and Dot roll her eyes.

"But that doesn't mean it is Herbert," I continued.

Jet's face fell, and Dot smirked.

We all grabbed our supplies, and this time I had my flashlight. We walked to the Ski Lift and took it up to the Ski Mountain. We went to the Wilderness and found the entrance to Herbert's lair.

"On my count, guys," I whispered.

Rookie, Jet, Gary, and Dot nodded.

"One, two," I said," THREE!"

We jumped into the lair, armed with all of our Spy Gear.

"Herbert, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of- OH MY COD, I'M BLIND!"

Herbert was wrapped in a towel, but he was pink. Not pink and fluffy, just pink. No fur at all.

"GAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" he roared.

"Why are you fur-less?!" I shouted.

"That is none of your business!" Herbert yelled.

Klutzy clicked. "No, Klutzy, I won't tell them!"

Klutzy clicked again.

"Oh, fine! I bought this shampoo and conditioner off the Internet because I always need to keep my fur silky smooth, and this is what it did! Happy now?" Herbert explained angrily.

Gary, Dot, Rookie, Jet, and I looked at each other. Then we all starting laughing hysterically.

"It's not funny! All my fur, gone!" Herbert complained.

I tried to compose myself. "You're right, Herbert, it's not funny," I said, and he smiled.

"Well, thank you GiGi-"

"It's hilarious!" I continued, laughing.

He glared at me. "And I thought I might like you...," he said as he walked away.

"Oh no you don't!" Dot said as she cuffed him.

"What the- What did I do?" Herbert questioned.

"Know anything about these penguins?" Jet Pack Guy asked, holding pictures up of the missing penguins.

"Er, no. I saw that one once at the Ski Lodge, but that was a while ago. I have no clue who those penguins are."

We were so confused. We were confused before, but now even more so. So... Herbert didn't do it?

"P-p-pardon?" Gary stuttered, shocked.

"Are you deaf? I don't know these penguins at all," Herbert said.

"Awkward...," Rookie said quietly.

We glared at him, and he tried to whistle innocently. I rolled my eyes and turned to Herbert.

"So you didn't-"

"Yes, yes, I didn't do it," Herbert said as he pushed us out the door, "Now go so I can try to fix my fur. And you shall not speak of this to anyone else!"

We fell out onto the snow, and the door slammed shut.

"Back to square one, I suppose," Gary said.

"On the bright side, I have blackmail photos!" I said.

Everyone rushed over to me to get a better look at pictures I took of Herbert.

Let's just say he wouldn't be bothering us for a while, unless he wanted this picture to go viral.

And believe me when I say I'm capable of doing that.

** It wasn't Herbert?! Oh, fudge. At least we got some good pictures!**

**Review for cake guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This story's come so far! You dudes and dudettes rock!**

**Fleurette: Well, then they're all idiots because they can't accept someone as awesome as you. **

**DriftedDaisy: We have so much in common! I love drawing too! And we should all suggest the no-fur thing to Club Penguin!**

**Violetpiano: ROFL! And here you go! *hands cake***

**Smile Lover: Yay for parties!**

**Brittney9100: He'a never going to hear the end of this! Lol**

**Lilly Aldean: Yeah, but Gary is more so. XD**

**Guest: Yeah! :)**

**RandomFanfictioner13: *hands photo* *starts dying laughing***

**Lake Blue1: Are you like a mind reader or something? That's the penguin I was thinking of! Herbert's not going to be cold, he's going to be **_**freezing. :D**_

Today, another penguin had been captured! I waddled around my room, thinking like crazy. Who could it possibly be? Not Herbert, it couldn't possibly be a penguin... The angriest penguin you'll ever meet is a prep who got dumped at prom.

Then I thought about what Rookie said. Test Bots... It was possible. But at this point, it seemed like anything could be! Even those crazy pookies at the Town begging for change!

I continued my pacing. Suddenly my phone buzzed. My Spy Phone was cool because I had a unicorn puffle charm on it. That's how everyone knew it was mine. The screen lit up with a text.

Unidentified: On a mountain filled with snow,  
Is a mystery you shan't ever know.

I thought I was confused before. Who the heck was this? I texted them back:

Me: Who is this?

Unidentified: Ha! I shan't tell thee.

What the...?!

Me: Look, the Medieval Party ended a while ago. And I'm not buying anything.

Unidentified: Thy friends are missing, are they not?

Woah, Shakespeare knew something about the penguins... And Emerald?

Me: Where are you getting your information?

Unidentified: If thee would like to see thy friends again, look at the early riddle.

The riddle? I read it over. The Ski Mountain?! Was that what we were looking for all along? Was this the answer to our problems?

Unidentified: I will see you anon. What say you?

Me: Um, okay?

Unidentified: Adieu.

I thought about what I just did. I was risking the safety of my team and myself to find the kidnapped penguins. It was irrational, it was stupid... But I found it brilliant.

** Who is this creepy dude? Is this the culprit? Who do you think it is? Well, you can take the poll or let me know in the reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hai guys! I am so proud of all of you right now! Over 70 reviews! I'm just like dancing around right now! I'm feeling all sappy right now, so if you want to skip to the story, just scroll down.**

**I started out with like one review on my first chapter. Then, I got about 3 or 4. Each chapter got more and more reviews. Now, I'm writing Chapter 10, and I have 70 positive comments from you guys. I never thought I would make it this far. I am so happy I have wonderful people like you to encourage me and help me become a better author. So before I start tearing up like a sappy person, let's answer those reviews. :D**

**Violetpiano: I am not really sure. I'm guessing that Club Penguin might take the puffles out of our igloos to make it look like they were stolen. What do you think? :)**

**Smile Lover: Heh, yeah. Thor seems like a cool dude. Randomosimity is always the answer!**

**Lilly Aldean: I love how that's all that you request. XD**

**Fleurette: How? Why? You sound so pretty and kind and smart! Those people are just jealous of you, don't listen to them. If they say something like that again, just say "I know what you are, but what am I?" It annoys the heck out of them, and you'll earn more respect for standing up for yourself.**

**Brittney9100: That's a really good guess!**

**DriftedDaisy: That is so cool! And we should like petition it to Club Penguin. It could totally fit in with Operation Puffle. Like if Herbert wants the puffle fur to stay warm, he accidentally gets caught in his own de-furring machine! :D**

**megan willard: When I go to bed, I'll just be like, "Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts." LOL XD**

**Lake Blue1: Yeah, I'm pretty smart, just not a whole lot of common sense. If you're blue, then I'll be rainbow! Yay!**

**And now I present to you: CHAPTER 10!**

I told everyone what happened.

"You do realize this is probably a trap, right?" Jet asked me.

"No, I never thought of that," I told Jet sarcastically. "Of course I did! What am I, stupid?"

"That's arguable," he muttered.

"That's my line, and we all know I got a higher mark on the test to get in here, so deal," I said.

"So Ski Hill?" Dot asked.

"Dot may be correct, but I am thinking about the Tallest Mountain. It is quite probable that the penguins we are looking for are there," Gary stated.

"Yay for donuts!" Rookie shouted.

"Wait, what?" I asked Rookie.

"The snow tubes at the Ski Hill are like donuts and-"

"Rookie, just listen," Jet scolded.

He pouted.

"To the Tallest Mountain we go," Dot said.

We climbed up the Tallest Mountain, unable to teleport because of the terrible reception with all the trees.

"Guys, I'm going in. I'll call you if I need backup." I said.

"Are you sure?" Dot asked.

"Positive," I replied.

"Okay, don't kill yourself!" Rookie said.

"Thanks for the encouragement, Rookie," I said as I climbed higher. We found a ledge, and they stayed there.

I found a cave, and I stepped in cautiously. There were blueprints everywhere. This mystery villain wanted to do some serious damage to the island. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Protobot blueprint. I hope that's not what they were planning...

I saw a penguin emerge from the shadows, wearing all black. Black feathers, black hair, black jacket... You get the idea.

"Ah, ye came," they said in a deep voice.

"Drop the Medieval voice, it's annoying now that I really see you."

"Okay, fine. I see you came," he, at least I thought it was a he, said.

"Where are they?" I asked. "Where is she?"

"The penguins? Tsk, tsk, we just met and we haven't even properly introduced ourselves," he said.

"Fine. Be that way. I'm CC, yada, yada, tell me about yourself, where are they?!" I spluttered out in one breath.

"Call me Shadow. And... Are these the penguins you are looking for?" he asked evilly, flippering a picture of a penguin that had gone missing a week ago.

"Yes!"

"Well, I'm not telling you."

"Lie, much?"

"Darling, it's what I do. Call it what you want, pretending, acting..."

I remained silent.

"Well, now that I have you here, I might as well tell you my plan."

"I'm listening," I said, trying to sound cool and composed, even though I was bursting with excitement inside.

"Well, it all started when I-"

"Oh please, do us both a favor and skip the tragic backstory," I interrupted.

"Well, since I'm planning to kill you-"

"Woah, woah, woah. Back the truck up. Who said anything about you doing that to me?" I said, excitement slowly turning to fear.

"I just did. If I told you, you'd run off to tell those petty agents, now wouldn't you?"

I took a step back.

She grabbed the nearest weapon to her- which just happened to be Hot Sauce. That wasn't exactly deadly, but that stuff BURNED. Like really bad.

She squirted it at me, and I dove under the table with all of his junk on it. I had been playing Card-Jitsu earlier that day, and had a water balloon in my bag. I rolled out from under the table, armed only with my pathetic excuse for a weapon.

"Shadow" threw the bottle at my head in anger. The flaming substance narrowly missed me.

He grabbed a knife, and in sheer terror, I threw the balloon and watched as it knocked him back.

Or, her.

The water seemed to get rid of her black feathers, that was just paint. Black paint ran down her face. Her hair slowly unfurled from the hoodie. I saw her eyes.

The green eyes.

My mind pieced it together, but my heart couldn't accept it. It couldn't be, it just couldn't.

But the proof was right there.

"Emerald?"

**EMERALD?! What the fudge?!**

**Have fun hanging on your cliff guys! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Over 80 reviews?! Oh my fish sticks, this is awesome! I even have some new reviewers!**

**Umi: Well, I'm glad you are enjoying this! And welcome to the story!**

**Smile Lover: Gotcha! That was a good twist, wasn't it? I actually did hint at it. I said she loved acting and was a Stealth agent... Perfect to be evil! :)**

**Violetpiano: I'm guessing I surprised you... :)**

**Kyuketsuki: Hey, welcome to the story! I guess I'll be updating more often... O.o**

**Brittney9100: Heh, your reviews always make me smile. :) When I was writing this, I thought it would shock a lot of people, so I did it. :D**

**Rizumu: Welcome to the story! No, I've never heard of Aikatsu. It sounds cool though!**

**Lake Blue1: You'll find out. :) And thank you! Your reviews are always so encouraging and inspiring!**

**DriftedDaisy: I love how you add "As usual." XD**

**Fleurette: They'd have to be, no one should ever hurt someone like you, or someone in general. And you speak Japanese too?!**

**KittyKTheAuthoress: Yay! Thanks! And "I'll Wait For You" is epic! **

**And now Chapter 11! Yay!**

No, no, it couldn't be. Please be a twin, please...

"You finally figured it out."

"Emerald, how could you?! They trusted you, I trusted you!" I whispered.

"I wanted power. You were the only obstacle in my way."

"Don't do this, please," I begged.

"Phase one is already completed, CC," she told me, turning her back on me.

"The kidnappings?"

"No, I rebuilt the Protobot," she grinned evilly.

I gasped. "How?"

"You agents are idiots. It was simple. All I had to do was find the pieces, and send him on his way. The Protobot's been sent on his mission."

"What... mission?" I asked. My mind was whirring. The Protobot was back... Emerald's real side...

"To destroy Club Penguin, of course. Then I'll become the leader. I'm shocked you had the highest grades on the EPF Test," she snidely remarked.

I hated when penguins insulted my intelligence. And she knew that.

"How did you kidnap the penguins?"

"Test Bots. Jet Bot helped the most, not leaving trails and all."

I tried to reach for my Spy Phone.

A pointy thing whizzed by my pocket. I didn't want to find out what it was.

"Don't try me," Emerald told me.

She stepped closer. "You know too much," she said, "You can't tell them."

I tried to put on a face of fear, which wasn't hard. "I won't, just let me leav-"

"You're not leaving."

"No, Emerald, please don't do this, you don't know what you ar-" I pleaded.

"I know perfectly well what I'm doing. I've been planning it for months, like a play," she told me, stepping closer with her pointy, long, deadly, sharp- No, I needed a way out. My eyes darted to the entrance, which would hopefully be my exit.

I kicked her in the shins, giving me a minute to run. I zigzagged to protect myself from any flying weapons.

I turned just as she lunged at me. I screamed.

"Is everything okay?!" I heard them tell from below.

"Everything's fine!" Emerald imitated my voice.

She clapped her flipper over my beak. "And here is my personal favorite from this theatrical production- the villain wins."

I had one free flipper. I did something I've only read about. I did a Houdini-worthy escape move.

I was able to slap her, and when she rubbed her cheek, I rolled out from under her, and pushed her to the edge. She was dangling over, I was the only thing preventing her from falling.

"Plot twist!" I yelled.

"CC, what on Earth are you doing?!" Jet shouted.

"I'm bringing her down, get your cuffs out."

I tied her up and carried her down the cliff.

"Emerald! We were so worried!" Dot said, running towards us.

"No! She was behind this!" I said, and I knew I sounded crazy.

"But, CC-"

"Trust me."

So Rookie had the honor of cuffing her, and we went back to the HQ after freeing the kidnapped penguins We climbed down to the Ski Hill and teleported in.

We tossed her in a cage, and locked the door of the room she was in while we decided what to do with her.

I told them the story. Every detail.

They were as confused and as mad as I was. " We should question her," Gary said.

We nodded.

We walked in, our faces showing no emotion whatsoever.

"You may have got me, but my plan can't be stopped now," Emerald said.

"What are you talking about?" Rookie asked.

"The Protobot. He should be heading toward the Beach in about," she looked at her watch,"Oh, 54 seconds. 53. 52. Tick tock."

"Where is he now?" Jet asked.

"The Ski Village," she said, not seeming to be fazed by this at all.

Dot called another agent to guard Emerald. We ran outside, only to see the giant metal monster heading towards the Lighthouse.

And towards a lot of penguins who had no idea of what was coming.

**Oh, poo. Houston, we have a problem.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, I'm sad to say this, but our story will be ending soon! ;(**

**But there are a few more chapters! Yay! :D**

**Brittney9100: Wait, that's extremely dangerous! *chases after***

**Lilly Aldean: Don't worry, the Protobot is only in this chapter. Trust me, it won't be like Protobot Perpetrator because I already have this story typed up and finished. **

**Lake Blue1: Once again, thank you for the compliment! :) And I know that feeling too! It's fun because there's this kid who is really smart, but I always get a grade higher than his and he gets annoyed. :)**

**Fleurette: W-w-wait. Are you telling me the the Tooth Fairy isn't real?! No! Why?! Just kidding. What language can't you speak?! **

**DriftedDaisy: No, I just like how you add it because it's encouraging and it's like "Oh, every chapter is good, not just this one." :D**

We ran out to the Protobot, unlike other penguins who ran in the other direction.

"I'm going to see if I can stop him from the sky!" Jet shouted over the metal clanking of the Protobot's footsteps.

"Be careful!" I shouted back.

He flew up about ten feet before plummeting into a tree.

"JPG!" Rookie yelled.

We ran over to him, thoughts of the Protobot forgotten for only a minute.

"I ran out of fuel...," he said.

Gary sighed and Dot rolled her eyes, then we continued to chase after the Protobot.

Now, you might think chasing a giant robot is easy, but it is not. I've had to chase Protobot down more than once.

I needed a way to shut him down, he was like a robot toy, I could disable him from the back. I just needed to find a way to get up that high... And then it hit me. The Lighthouse. My grappling hook.

"Follow me!" I yelled, running toward the Lighthouse even faster.

I ran in and saw a bunch of penguins huddled in a corner.

"Run out! Go to the Town! Now!" I shouted. They all ran out, terrified.

Gary, Dot, and Rookie met me inside and we ran up the stairs.

It was high up. Really high. But I was distracted from my thoughts when I saw the Protobot walking by. I pulled my grappling hook out of my bag, with my Spy Phone in my back pocket.

"You're not really doing this, are you?" Dot asked.

"Well, it's either this, or he destroys the island."

"There has to be another way!" Gary said.

"Well, I'm sure there is, but this is all I got right now."

I walked over to them. "Guys, if for some reason I don't make it out of this," I stopped. "Feed my puffles for me."

They all smiled in a sad kind of way.

I think a few steps back and ran towards the Protobot with my trusty grappling hook, and watched as the claw latched onto his shoulder.

"FOR NARNIA!" I shouted. If I was going to die, I was going to die as myself. And I was an idiot.

I flew through the air, landing on his shoulder. I managed to open the back of the Protobot and cut one of the wires. My grappling hook slid off and fell towards the ice and snow.

"Great," I muttered as I continued to cut the wires. I clambered back to his shoulder to admire my work. Sparks were flying all over the place, and the Protobot seemed to be getting weaker. I had no way to get down, but that wasn't what I was thinking at all.

"YES!" I yelled, fist pumping. But then, the unthinkable happened...

The Protobot lurched forward, and I was thrown off. Speeding toward the cold, merciless ground. The ice was practically indestructible this time of year. It hurt falling when you tripped. Imagine plummeting towards it from, I don't know, over 50 feet.

I heard someone scream. It was a long, unconnected scream. And it was loud. As if it couldn't get any worse, the Protobot would land on top of me. I had no grappling hook. My Spy Phone was no longer in my back pocket. This was it.

I recognized the scream as my own just as I hit the ground. There was a resounding cracking sound and a sickening thud. I couldn't move. The last thing I saw was the Protobot about to crush me.

And then, there was nothing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\

The agents were shocked. In all of two minutes, they had defeated Protobot. But with a high price.

They ran breathlessly down the stairs. There was still hope that their friend was alive, wasn't there?

They stepped over to the now-defeated robot and looked for some sign of life under the rubble.

The closest thing they found was a limp light blue flipper sticking out from under the mess.

***dramatic gasp***


	13. Chapter 13

**Over 90 reviews?! Wow!**

**Rizumu: I've never heard that song... Sounds good. Yay for dramatic music!**

**Kyketsuki: There's no need to apologize! It's perfectly fine you were busy! And is this soon enough? XD**

**Lilly Aldean: I guess so! D:**

**Brittney9100: Call an expert! Wait, we are the experts... *runs around panicking***

**Lake Blue1: What is on a SHSAT? I've never really heard of it. And that was actually my favorite chapter to write. CC is hard to fit in chapters sometimes, so now we get a chapter with the Core Four.**

**Violetpiano: NEITHER CAN I! :D**

**DriftedDaisy: ANYTHING BUT BIEBER, I BEG OF YOU!**

**Fleurette: Hey, we all make outbursts. HARRY POTTER IS AWESOME! See, like that.**

"No," G said,"It can't be. It just can't."

Dot kneeled in the snow, and shook the flipper in an attempt to get a response.

Rookie's beak was quivering. His usually happy eyes were quickly flooding.

Jet Pack Guy turned away. He looked saddened, but there was no other emotion shown. He waddled forward when something cracked under his flipper. He picked it up and examined it.

It was CC's Spy Phone. It was cracked and filled with snow. But he didn't really look at that. He looked at the unicorn puffle, still intact and not completely broken, and slipped it in his pocket.

The agents, filled with grief, had stepped away from the wreckage of the Protobot. Penguins were starting to come out again, so they put tape with "No Entry" written on it around the Beach.

They teleported to HQ and told the Director what happened.

"Oh, that's terrible! She was a great agent, and she will be missed. But if she was here, she wouldn't want us moping around, would she?"

Rookie, with his tear-stained face, said,"But wasn't she moping around when Emerald was captured? You know, before she went all psycho and evil?"

"Rookie...," Jet Pack Guy started.  
But he had nothing else to say, so he stopped.

"Even thought this is a terrible event, we still need to clean up the mess. You have one week to do so," the Director said, and her screen turned off.

"This is my fault," Jet Pack Guy said out of nowhere.

"No, Jet, it's not," Dot said. "It's all our faults."

"Isn't it CC's because she jumped off the Beacon like a loony?" Rookie asked, once again his innocence penetrating the darkness that surrounded the room.

"Rookie, I just said it's all of ours. We should have been more careful. We shouldn't have let her do something like that," Dot explained.

"I'm going to my room," Jet Pack Guy said solemnly.

Dot, Rookie, and Gary left the room after a few minutes of sitting in silence.

"Wait, Gary," Jet came out.

"Yes, Jet Pack Guy?"

"Do you think," he said, taking the Spy Phone out of his pocket,"You can fix this?"

"It's not going to be used-"

"Just for the memories," Jet interrupted.

"I will try."

In each penguin's room, there was silence.

Dot quietly sketched on paper.

Rookie colored in his picture while making no sounds.

Jet polished his jet pack.

Gary tinkered with the Spy Phone.

They were all busy, but all thinking of the penguin they had lost.

Their best friend.

***sniffle***

**On a happier note, who thinks we'll make it over 100 reviews? :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**OVER 100 FLIPPING REVIEWS?! OH EM GEEEE! I hoped I would get like 30 reviews! This is fishing awesome! **

**I made some of you cry? Oh, wow. I had no idea that that chapter was like... That. Mission Accomplished!**

**KittyKTheAuthor: Aww, that stinks. The only suggestion I have is to type it on notes on the iPod. If you get your laptop fixed, I would suggest immediately sending the chapters you have written to another device for back up. And thank you so much! **

**Kyketsuki: I made you cry? Well, I thought that would never happen, but since it did, mission accomplished! I mean I don't want anyone to cry, but to make it like a Disney movie emotional roller coaster. So, I tried. :)**

**DriftedDaisy: I think you are too! CONGRATS! You win a *dramatic pause* A cookie! Yay! Cookies make everything better. ;)**

**Fleurette: *hands hankie***

**Lake Blue1: Oh, you know I can't tell you. Then I would spoil the ending! :)**

**Read on, my penguin peoples! Oh, and here's a little fact: This is the first chapter that is first person without it being CC's POV! **

Gary's POV

We had come into work extremely tired. I planned to talk with the other agents about our next actions we would take.

Dot had brought cupcakes that she made herself, with many different flavors. I suppose she thought they might cheer us up. Perhaps...

Rookie, Jet Pack Guy, and I greeted her when she walked in.

"What flavors do you have?" Jet asked.

"Well, vanilla, red velvet, carrot ca-" she started.

"Do you have chocolate?" Jet interrupted.

She nodded.

"I'll take that," he said as she handed him his cupcake.

"What's this one?" I asked.

"Um, I think that's the vanilla with the buttercream frosting," she said.

Rookie sniffled.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"That was her favorite!" he cried, burying his face in his flippers.

"I think I'll take the red velvet," I said quietly.

We all missed Cuddles. It had only been a day. She usually would be smiling and telling quite silly jokes that I never seemed to understand unless they were logical, of course.

We ate in silence. Dot had eaten a lemon cupcake with green sprinkles on top.

Only a few cupcakes remained. There was carrot cake, which nobody had even touched, a s'mores one, and the buttercream frosted one.

"Anyone want to try these?" Dot asked.

"I'll try the s'mores, I guess," Rookie said.

"I'll share with him," Jet said.

"I suppose I'll sample the carrot cake," I sighed.

"I guess I'll throw this one out...," Dot sighed.

"I hope you're saving one for me," a strange voice said.

That voice... It sounded familiar. The agents' faces showed they were thinking the same thing.

I turned around to see...

"CC?!"

**A ghost?! What the fudge is CC doing here?! It's not even Halloween yet, for puffles' sakes! **


	15. Chapter 15

**I hate to say this, but...**

**This is the last chapter of this story.**

**Violetpiano: Lol!**

**Fleurette: (Of course you can!) Oh dear, that sounds like one interesting night.**

**Lake Blue1: The answers to your questions are revealed here. :)**

**DriftedDaisy: DAISY, (Can I call you that?) RUUUNNN! *runs away screaming***

**RandomFanfictioner13: I wanted there to be one chapter where he was a softie. It makes him cute. :3 And music except Bieber! :D**

**Brittney9100: I'll protect you, Brittney! *runs in front of***

**Guest: I don't know, read to find out! MWHAAAAAA! *coughs* Hairball...**

I woke up and almost screamed at the sight that greeted me. The Protobot was right on top of me. Thank goodness his arms were not stretched out. Instead, they were on his chest, which provided me with some room.

Then everything came flooding back to me. The jump. The grappling hook. The fall.

I reached to feel my face. It hurt like heck, but I was alive! Living and breathing! I had survived! If I could have jumped for joy, I would've. Maybe my glasses were slightly cracked, and maybe I had broken almost every bone in my body, but I was alive!

It took me about an hour to get out from under the Protobot. Between the pain and the weight of the Protobot, it was difficult, but I managed fine. There was an area of snow that was all powdery, so I laid down and made a snow angel. Just to be able to look up and see the sunlight, just to feel the snow, to feel the cool breeze- I was ecstatic.

Then I remembered the other agents. Did they think I was dead? Possibly. I had to go show them I was not. I scanned the area for my Spy Phone. Only then did I realize no one was here because the area was blocked off with tape. I realized they probably took my phone with them.

"Fish sticks," I muttered.

I couldn't exactly waddle properly, so I did something I hope nobody got on camera- I crawled.

To walk to the Ski Village would take me five minutes, and the crawling took fifteen.

I managed to stand myself up and waddle in.

It was quiet. Really quiet.

I heard someone crying. It sounded like... Rookie? I hope they weren't crying over me...

Then I smelled cupcakes. It wasn't exactly the best time, but I love cupcakes. Especially those vanilla ones with buttercream frosting...

I heard someone say something about throwing them out, so I worked up the strength to waddle to the hallway.

"I hope you're saving one for me," I said, smiling.

"CC?!" Gary exclaimed.

"You're alive!" Dot yelled excitedly.

"Are you a ghost?!" Rookie asked stupidly.

Jet remained silent, but he was smiling.

"Rookie, just because I'm one of the palest penguins you know doesn't mean I'm a ghost," I said.

"How did you survive?!" Dot asked.

"Long story," I replied.

"How did you get back here in that condition?" Jet asked.

"Even longer story. And I'm fine, it just looks bad," I said, putting a fake smile on my face because that was a lie...

Rookie ran over and glomped me. He was joined by the others.

"Guys, I can barely breathe!" I laughed. "No, really I feel like almost everything's broken."

They all smiled at me and walked me to the medics. I was up to my head in band-aids, but who cares?

We had solved the case. We did it. So, we had a few setbacks. Emerald was a traitor. I was stupider than I imagined. But in the end, we did solve the case.

So we walked to the Coffee Shop to celebrate.

Because that was a frappucino-worthy achievement.

**Epilogue:**

After our celebration in the Coffee Shop, I teleported to my igloo.

There was one bowl of Puffle-O's towered up and spilling out in every direction. I guess it was Rookie's day to feed them.

I grabbed a book and flopped onto the couch, and my rainbow puffle, Unicorn, hopped over and leaped into my lap. I laughed.

I turned the first page and thought about all the missions we had completed together.

I guess this one was complete.

I'll admit that I was relieved, but also a little bored now. That won't last long, though, because there is always something out there that needs solving.

All is well. At least for now...

**How fast a story can go! That is where our story ends for now. Of course, you be seeing more of CC and her crazy antics with the EPF agents in the near future! I hope you liked this story. **

**One last favor: Could you critique this story? Pros and cons? Favorite moments? In the reviews is fine. **

**My wonderful readers will get a special thank you in the next chapter!**


	16. Author's Note

**Thank you so much to all of my epic readers and reviewers! My story would not be what it is without you guys! I just want to say how wonderful all of you are! You encouraged me and made me want to continue writing. **

**DriftedDaisy**

**Lilly Aldean**

**KittyKTheAuthoress**

**Brittney9100**

**Vanellopy**

**Smile Lover**

**megan willard**

**Guest**

**Rizumu**

**Red489CP**

**Umi**

**Kyketsuki**

**Lake Blue1**

**Jessie9095**

**Violetpiano**

**Well, I guess I should answer these reviews one last time. ;)**

**DriftedDaisy: Thank you! And I would never copy you! ;)**

**Fleurette: I would've loved to see that! Thank you!**

**Brittney9100: I'm glad you enjoyed this! **

**Lake Blue1: You are too nice! I wish you were in my class! Lol But you are so encouraging and sweet!**

**Lilly Aldean: *pats back* Don't worry, Lilly, he'll be back soon.**

**Violetpiano: Your fanfiction is amazing! Don't sell yourself short, you're a great author!**

**I'm not the only one who can't believe this is over, right? It's like so sad... But at the same time I'm relieved I finished a story. See you soon.**

**CC**


End file.
